1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to techniques for catheter (or cannula) insertions or removals during, vascular access procedures, and more particularly to a method of reducing infections and/or air embolisms associated therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
The insertion of a catheter (sometimes referred to as a cannula) into the vein or artery of a patient to effect fluids and medicine delivery and blood sample monitoring has been historically problematic for causing internal infections within the patient. The presence of a blood or systemic infection will typically make its presence felt either when the catheter is left in place for an extended period of time, or after it is removed. This is not only a problem in outpatient settings, but also within an acute care and emergency room settings of a hospital. Once an infection is identified, the only treatment available is to begin an appropriate antibiotics regime until the infection has been overcome.
A composition for arresting the flow of blood or another protein containing blood fluids flowing from an open wound has been patented by Patterson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,347 teaching a substantially anhydrous compound of a salt ferrate which will hydrate in the presence of blood and body fluid to produce Fe+++ promotes clotting when applied directly over a wound and forming a protective scab attached to the wound to enhance healing thereof. Oxygen is also produced during the reaction.
One aspect of the present invention utilizes the heretofore unrealized virtues of the '347 compound in conjunction with the installation of a catheter and other types of vascular access procedures both at the time of catheter insertion and at the time of removal of the catheter from the vein or artery and skin area of the patient.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.